Non preoccuparti
by kuruccha
Summary: Non preoccuparti solo perchè non riesco a dormire... (RufyNami)


NON PREOCCUPARTI 

- Non preoccuparti - gli dico con voce pesante, ma carica di indifferenza.  
Invece vorrei proprio che qualcuno si preoccupasse per me, una volta tanto.  
Ogni volta che sto male, dico sempre la stessa cosa.  
'Non preoccuparti'.  
Ma invece dovresti farlo, sai?  
Sono qui, sul ponte, immobile, appoggiata al parapetto.  
Come sempre.  
Gli occhi rossi, le occhiaie nere.  
Tu non sai che non riesco a dormire, anche se ho tanto sonno.  
Dico davvero.  
Ho come un peso sul cuore, che mi mozza il fiato, che mi fa tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Ho assolutamente bisogno di dormire, o diventerò davvero più isterica di quanto io non sia già.  
- Sei sicura di stare bene? -  
Uno sguardo interrogativo, una domanda che reclama a gran voce una risposta positiva.  
- No.-  
Per la prima volta in vita mia ho negato. Non mi era mai successo.  
Adesso, però, mi sento meglio.  
Molto meglio.  
- Sei sicura di non avere la febbre? Anche se non sei pallida... -  
Oh, che carino... ti stai preoccupando per me.  
E' la prima volta che mi succede, anche questo.  
Forse, se avessi detto quel maledetto 'no' più volte nella mia vita....  
...sarei stata consolata...  
...ma sarei anche stata più debole...  
...e io dovevo essere forte...  
Una mano si appoggia sulla mia fronte, il palmo caldo.  
Una sensazione mai provata prima.  
Calore umano...  
Che bello... potrei perdermi in quel semplice gesto.  
Mi appoggio con tutta la forza che ho a quella pelle così calda.  
Magari se io sentissi queste cose più spesso, non gli darei così importanza.  
Ma io non sono abituata a nessun contatto fisico con i miei compagni...  
E anche il più piccolo dei tocchi mi fa sentire al sicuro, completamente protetta.  
Poi, con lui, che ha distrutto il mio incubo... la sensazione è sempre più forte.  
- Vuoi tornare in cabina? Secondo me è meglio. -  
Nessuna risposta.  
La mia bocca non si apre, le parole non escono.  
Nessun cenno della testa, proprio niente.  
Sono immobile.  
Ferma.  
Cerco di trattenere sulla fronte il calore di quella mano che si è staccata troppo presto dalla mia pelle.  
- Ti ci porto io, se vuoi. -  
Ancora niente, il mio corpo non reagisce, oramai il calore è del tutto scomparso.  
Vedo una mano che sventola davanti alla mia faccia, che mi risveglia dai miei pensieri.  
- Rufy chiama Nami, Rufy chiama Nami, c'è qualcuno lì dentro?  
Mi risveglio dallo stato di torpore in cui mi ero trovata, annuisco leggermente, quasi senza pensare.  
- La situazione è grave! Ti accompagno giù, allora?  
La mia testa si muove senza che il cervello pensi.  
Annuisco.  
- Andiamo. -  
Scendiamo sottocoperta, non so cosa mi succede. Mi ritrovo davanti alla botola che porta in camera senza neanche accorgermene.  
- Riesci a scendere la scala di corda? -   
No. Nelle condizioni in cui sono, assolutamente no. Mi vengono le vertigini al solo pensiero.  
- Certo - dico. E' triste il fatto che io mi contraddica da sola.  
Infilo il piede nel primo piolo della scala, cado all'indietro.  
Mi aggrappo al quadrato di legno che c'è attorno alla botola. Risalgo e mi metto a sedere.  
Degli occhi indagatori mi guardano seri.  
- Non mi sembra proprio. -  
Beh, era ovvio che se ne accorgesse.   
- Su, aggrappati. -  
Magari in condizioni normali mi sarei opposta con tutta l'anima e soprattutto con tutto il cevello, ma ora...  
Mi butto addosso alla sua pancia, forse troppo violentemente, anche se non voglio fargli male.  
Con le braccia gli cingo il collo, con le gambe mi aggrappo al suo ventre.  
Sembro proprio una bambina piccola in braccio alla sua mamma.  
E di nuovo, sento quella magnifica sensazione di calore e di affetto di cui ho tanto bisogno, che in fondo non ho mai avuto.  
Starei così per sempre.  
Ma...  
Finiti quei maledettissimi sette pioli, devo scendere assolutamente.  
Devo...  
E perchè?  
Posso godermi questi attimi fino in fondo, chi me lo impedisce?  
No, non posso. A malavoglia, rimetto dritte la gambe e cerco di stare in piedi.  
Non voglio mollare quel collo, quelle spalle, quella pelle così... bella...  
E non lo faccio.  
Semplicemente, chiudo gli occhi. Ho sonno, tanto sonno.  
Magari... ora riuscirò a dormire.  
Tranquillamente, senza incubi, riuscirò a chiudere gli occhi...  
Mi distendo sul letto, una mano gentile mi copre con un lenzuolo pesante fino a sotto il seno.  
In quel momento, mi decido a lasciarlo.  
Stacco le mani l'una dall'altra e le allontano, lentamente, sfiorando le sue guance.  
Tiro il lenzuolo fino a farlo arrivare all'altezza del mio collo.  
Freddo. E' proprio freddo.  
Mi morsico il labbro inferiore, trattengo un singhiozzo.  
Faccio una smorfia, cerco di nasconderla, ma fallisco miseramente.  
Lui la nota, naturalmente.  
Mi accarezza la guancia con la mano, delicatamente.  
Ancora quel palmo caldo....  
Che meraviglia...  
Così poco, ma così tanto....  
In un momento, la lucidità mi lascia. Mi addormento.  
Ora sono felice.  
Riesco a dormire....  
Grazie...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aloha ragazzi! Questo è ciò che può creare la mia mente nell'arco di tempo che va da mezzanotte all'una e dieci.  
Mi stupisco io stessa di quello che ho scritto!  
Era qualche giorno che mi dicevo 'devi scrivere una fic!' ma non avevo al minima ispirazione...  
E siccome mi è venuta giocando a tetris a mezzanotte meno un quarto ho iniziato subito!  
Non so perchè l'ho scritta in prima persona, probabilmente solo perchè credevo che i pensieri sarebbero stati resi in modo migliore.  
Anche io in questo periodo non riesco a dormire, ma solo perchè mi hanno tolto un dente e ho un male boia alla gengiva!  
Comunque.......  
Cos'è che non può mancare a questo punto??? Ovviamente... (i disclaimer! Ma no... One piece by Eiichiro Oda il grande ecc.)   
...........i saluti e i ringraziamenti!!!!  
A coloro che hanno commentato al fic 'sarai sempre con me' ovvero JAPAN03 e MARTIX , e anche a quelli che mi hanno scritto per 'una ragione per cui' cioè IVICHAN, DILY-CHAN e ancora JAPAN03. Vi ringrazio, ragazzi!  
Bacioni a tutti quelli a cui è piaciuta la fic [agli altri (cioè i tifosi zonam, probabilmente) no... ma sto scherzando!]   
kurumi-chan  



End file.
